We shall complete our studies of magnetophotoluminscence in solid organic solutions at very low temperatures. This is an intimate probe of charge recombination in these systems. Electrophotoluminescence in the same systems will be extended to very low temperatures and to very fast photolysis times using pulsed laser irradiation. This technique probes electron tunnelling in organic solids and ionization anisotropy. Laser induced multiphoton ionization in pure organic liquids will be explored in great detail. Quasi free electrons as well as holes in liquids are the subject of such experiments. New laser based techniques for obtaining mobilities and the spectra of charge carriers in such systems are to be exploited. The role of charge-transfer in radiationless conversion of absorbed light is to be examined by studying electric field perturbed picosecond luminescences in chlorophyll systems.